ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Power / Hypocrisy
Life Of Destruction Marcus Power was born in January 18, 1985 in London, England. His life was quite rough mainly around the area he lived in but became a popular during his teenager years. Marcus began to train for wrestling at the age of 10 where he became one of the best in his group and was tipped most likely to actually get a wrestling contract. 12 Years Later Marcus Power officially hit the wrestling scene by joining KFWF. The federation was pretty big and had many top wrestlers there. His debut was August 9 as apart of the Hardcore 4 way Qualifier Match in which he won by chucking Jester Joe through 3 tables. Betreyal To Jake Storm(KFWF) After winning on his debut, Marcus had goals to become a top Hardcore wrestler in the business but before he started that he aligned himself with wrestler Jake "The Bad Ass" Storm, The two would attempt to try and make a tag team called Storm Power, Little did they know that the overwhelming pressure would go to Power's Head and betray him. Power regretted doing this and the two went on to face people many times. The match finally went down as Extreme Rules Match at KFWF Oblivion. Marcus Power came out on top by chokeslamming Storm on the tacks and getting the pinfall. Heretic On March 18 Fatal Discharge, Heretic formed with the members Marcus Power and Jeff Jones. Jeff Jones officially changed his name to Micheal Pain. Power and Pain won the 1st match as a team. They have announced a challenge to the stable Bourbon Street Posse, In there aim to get what they want they Crucified AWPW Star Mizark on a Cross in the sky. Heretic would go on to win the Stable Championships against the Bourbon Street Posse. Wrath later joined that night when Heretic announced they had kicked out Heath and St.Eldor. KFWF career Since then Power tried to begin his Hardcore run but was always beat down by someone else. Power did not refuse to quit his Hardcore Style but yet attempt something else. Power went on to feud with the Mysterious Ichataro, who attempted to inflict pain on Power backstage making him unable to compete. Power defeated Ichataro at KFWF Deathtrap. Power then wanted to attempt submission style by announcing he would no longer use Powerbomb as a signature, in which he changed it to Destruction Deathlock(Sharpshooter), The Deathlock resembled a sign to all wrestlers not to mess with Marcus Power. Marcus Power announced a new gimmick change saying Marcus Power was dead and Vxorthor was in, Vxorthor being one of the only dark characters in KFWF as well as Synn and culminated with his stable Heretic, however Heretic since then has dyed down. Vxorthor went on to win the Heavyweight Title defeating JEM and others in a Battle Royal, this reign didn't last long when Vxorthor lost to LJF in the Scramble Cage Match, it was fully announced however that Vxorthor had requested to drop the belt, shortly after Vxorthor announced retirement from KFWF as his life had got in the way. After 2 months of being away Vxorthor had got his real life issues out of the way and asked to rejoin the roster, 2 weeks later Vxorthor returned taking out his former partner TM Miller, which till this day no-one has ever understood why, The two however have realigned to defend the stable titles together. Since his return Vxorthor has been in one of the best feuds of his career and that would be against the returning great Rhys "The Dragon" Holley, the Feud has strengthened into a stable in which Rhys aligned himself with his buddy Alex Senior, under the management of Ricky Rose, Phoenix later was an addition and the stable was named "The New Architects" they have since been feuding with two Heretic members, TM Miller and Vxorthor. PAW/WWA Power joined many other federations such as PAW,WWA,TPWP,CNW. PAW Officially became a new place for Power as he announced a new name, "Hypocrisy". Hypocrisy would then go on to win the PAW Pro Hardkore Championship and Co-Ownership with Rogue. PAW Officially became hacked and Cazzy blamed Hypocrisy for it, leading to suspension for Hypocrisy. WWA Was a new start for Power, he stayed the same name but decided this was an oppourtunity to take his Roleplay skills to a higher level in which he is trying to improve them. WWA Has given Power oppourtunities such as a King Of The Flames Title shot, but was defeated by OMR-Punk. Power has won the 24/7 Championship 9 times. Power went on to win the King of the Flames title by defeating Ron Smith, 2 Months later WWA Closed down but returned as the JWF, Power went on to win the JWF Pure Wrestling Belt defeating Ricky Lee, But to lose it to Cyber Punk down to Injury These Days Power still wrestles for KFWF and he has made brief appearances in TPWP. Power has changed his name to Vxorthor and has kept the name since the early days of Heretic.